And On My Blessing You Will Fly
by whenthedaysarecold
Summary: dean gets wings on a vampire hunt, what else could go wrong? or impossibly right? dean/cas, sam/gabe


Dean and Sam were out on an island, hunting a small pack of werewolves. Having used a boat to get out there, they grabbed the duffels and took their mobile armory to a far less obvious location hidden in the woods. After dean had his silver machete, two pistols loaded with silver bullets and the trusty demon knife just in case. Sam was ready to go, sporting near identical weapons, minus the demon knife.

Once they had been walking to the 'hideout' for the wolves for about 15 minutes, castiel decided to show up, mojoing out of nowhere. Dean jumped and Sam laughed, but it ceased abruptly as he watched dean double over in pain. Sam had seen a lot of shitty stuff, but the sight of his brother in pain, serious enough to make him double over, really got to him.

"cas, what's going on?"

"I believe that your brother is experiencing severe pain and discomfort at the moment."

"No shit cas, but why is he in pain?"

A stifled groan coming from dean made both the young hunter and the angel turn to look at dean.

"back." Was all he said, but from that, Sam could tell it hurt like hell, and it needed to be fixed.

"cas, it's something to do with his back."

At that, castiel stepped forwards and laid his hand on the all too familiar burned imprint of a hand that dean had on his arm. One cas had firmly planted his hand on dean's bicep, all of the top layers of clothing on his torso disappeared, leaving dean's chiseled torso expose to the cold. Sam could have been seeing things, but he could have sworn he saw cas shiver, like a really excited puppy. All thought were absolutely wiped from his mind once he got a look at dean's back.

Two dark read gashes had been carked into his skin, running from his shoulders down to his waist. The skin just surrounding the marks was a bizarre sort of clear, like a butterfly's cocoon just before it hatches. Once cas saw this, he visibly paled. He turned to Sam, with the look on his face that usually meant someone was dying. It sent his heart sinking in his chest.

"cas…."

"Dean will live Sam, if that is what you look so concerned about." Suddenly taking on a more comforting tone, "why don't you call Gabriel? I know you can get his attention quite easily. He might be able to help with this."

"right." Sam, glad to have something to do other than stare at dean's back, he walked towards the spot where the duffel bags were stowed, and looked up to the sky.

"Gabriel, I know you can hear me." His hand wondered down to his hip, where Sam had a matching handprint of his own, except his was a lot newer than dean's. "Dean's in a bit of a pickle, and I need you here. He's my brother Gabe, and he's in really bad shape. Please Gabe."

A rush of wind behind him signified that Sam's angle was indeed there.

"Oh sammykins. Only you would use 'in a pickle' while dealing with this." It was said with affection and a hint of worry traced through his tone.

"Gabe, its dean…" Sam paused and swallowed the sob threatening to force its way out. "He's in bad shape. I don't know what's wrong."

Gabriel pulled Sammy into a hug, and murmured soft words of encouragement in his ear. He was going to make it through this. Dean would be okay.

"Sammy, why don't we go and check on dean?"

"Yeah, let's go do that."

Entwining their fingers and walking through the forest hand in hand, on the way to go and see how dean was doing. To Sammy's surprise, they didn't see any signs of wolves at  
all. Gabriel must have been walking through his brain again, because he chuckled.

"Damn it Gabriel! I told you not to do that."

"Sorry Sammy, but it's so damn tempting to see what lies just beneath the surface…"

The sentence trails off, a suggestive note hidden in there. Gabe, thinking he had made Sam speechless, looked over to his Winchester. At the sight of his pale skin and trembling hands, he pulled Sam into a hug, even though Sam had a good 5 inches or more. They stayed like that, Sam bent down so that his head was resting on top of Gabriel's, for what felt like a long time.

Once Sam came out of the embrace, he looked at Gabriel with the look that said 'help me, I don't know what to do.'

Gabriel took his hand once again, and led him to where dean and cas were.

0000000000000000000000000000

Once they got to the clearing where cas and dean had been, both the hunter and the angel weren't prepared for what they were seeing.

Dean's back still had the gashes, but they were a more furious and angry red. And they were puffing out farer, like something was trying to push through. Dean was a grayish pale, and cas was stroking his back in a loving, sort of soothing way.

"dean….." it was pained, and stressed.

He looked up, cringing when he moved.

"hey Sammy. Glad to see you and the sweets man could make it." A fake smile was plastered on his face, like a mask.

Gabriel's grip tightened on Sam's hand, knowing what comes next. He was there when it happened to cassie.

He whispered into Sam's ear, "Sammy, you're not going to wanna watch this,"

Being the obedient little Winchester, he turns to face Gabriel. The moment he does, there is the sound of tearing skin and a gut-wrenching cry from dean. Sam turned pale and  
started swaying on his feat. Gabriel, reacting to instincts, pushed up to Sam to keep him upright. It was only when dean turned to see Gabriel and Sam's chests pressed together, well, Gabe's chests and Sam's just-above-the-stomach area. He stepped back, and Sam looked upset at the loss, but kept his face straight for the most part.

Dean had giant wings coming from his back. Giant fucking wings. Coming out of his back. But, they were covered in blood, skin and a clearish fluid that Sam did not want to know the origin of. Cas reached up a hand and touched the area between his wings. In the blink of an eye, they were clean and glistening.

The color of ash at the tip and it faded lighter as you traveled up the wing, until gradually, it was the color of fog on a Thursday morning. They were beautiful, glistening in the full moon's light. Cas' eyes sort of glazed over, and all of a sudden, cas had giant obsidian wings coming from his shoulders. Gabe tugged at Sammy's hand, knowing it was a very private moment.

Sammy followed, and once they were a good while away, Gabe let out his wings. All six of them. Shining, golden and stunning. Sam had never wanted wings more than he had now. Gabriel knew, and decided to do something about it.

"Sammy, I could do something about that you know."

"Gabe, you could?'

"yeah sammykins. Just gotta do one thing."

"what is it?"

"this."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were in a very expensive hotel room. Sammy, knowing what was bound to be coming, sat on the bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cas and dean were busy doing their own thing, but after that, an intense wing grooming session took place. They were stopped when a very smug Gabriel and a traumatized Sam mojo-ed into the clearing. Something was different, cas could already tell. He looked at dean and looked at Sam, hoping that dean would get the memo. He did. Looking at Sam, he was concerned yet curious. And he definitely jumped when the giant gingery-auburn wings flared out from behind Sam's back. Gabriel decided to break the silence.

"well boys, now that each of the Winchesters has banged an angel and gotten their wings, I'd say we work on this pack of wolves before the sun comes up."

Both Sam and dean were blushing furiously at this point, but shakily agreed. During the hunt, Sam stayed close to Gabe and dean stayed close to cas. The Winchesters and their angels, off to fight werewolves. God must be proud.


End file.
